iOMG!
by emeralddusk
Summary: Sam's feelings come out. Things change.


iOMG (I'm Other Memories Generation)

Unending Nite

"Can I work on your project?" Sam asked, knowing how unlike herself she was sounding and acting. For once, her tone was light and almost girly.

"Are you serious?" Freddie asked, shocked. Brad stood beside his new co-worker, unable to believe it. _Brad had been turned down to join the iCarly crew for Cort, a gorgeous but idiotic young man. In the end, Cort was let go out of desperation._

Sam couldn't believe it either; she felt...lighter than usual, happier than usual. It felt good.

_And how do I feel right now?_

_Stepping out of my private world; into something that scares me so, you know?_

_And I'm falling_

_Deeper into the unknown_

_And I'm losing_

_The battle to stay alone_

_And I'm falling..._

_I'm falling for you_

Sam was usually void of all emotion. She never had crushes. There was no one out there for her. But things felt different. He made her feel different. Things felt different. Maybe things could be different from now on; More than just routine schedules and eating tons of junk all day while watching cable. Emotions were seldom, if non-existent.

That Saturday night, Ridgeway High was holding its annual pre-summer lock-in. Carly, Gibby, Freddie and Brad, and about half the school planned on going. Time after time, Sam said "I'll think about it," when asked by her friends. However, at the last minute, she agreed. Spencer also decided to join the group (with persuasion from his little sister).

Seattle was covered by a dark blue night's sky. Few stars existed, but still illuminated the horizon. Sam was leaning against her locker, debating her emotions within herself.

Following Freddie and Brad's project (reading emotions by electronic scans from Freddie's computer), the brunette boy learned something shocking; "She's in love with Brad," Freddie told Carly once he was sure no one else could hear him.

"What?" Carly asked, shocked but overjoyed. She'd been waiting for years for Sam to meet The One. Finally, it happened. "You're sure she's not just in love with his fudge?"

"Positive," the brunette boy assured his friend.

"I know you love Brad," Carly happily said to Sam, her face holding a large smile.

"No I don't," Sam replied, not sounding the least bit surprised or offended. "Look, I have to get back to the experiment. If you can, get me some more ham." With that, the blond walked off.

Freddie sat alone on the staircase in the main hallway, looking over his computer. _Sam had been his first kiss, and he her's, though she never told him. That meant a lot. It had to be more than just an isolated event._ "I hope she'll be happy," Freddie happily said to himself with a smile.

Sam and Brad stared at each other when the lights went out in the room Carly closed them in.

"I'm not coming back," the brunette girl said with a smile before she left.

Sam stared at Brad, then sighed as she dropped her head.

"I told you I'm not in love with him," Sam told Carly. "Just leave me alone."

"I just wanted you to be happy," Carly replied. "Why won't you make a move?"

Sam sat alone outside the school, sitting on a small flight of stairs and leaning against the wall. Emotions were spinning. How dare Carly try to force her into something like this? She was wrong! The air was cool outside.

"Hey," Freddie said, walking outside.

"What do you want?" Sam said, her voice hoarse and annoyed, though not hostile.

"I heard you and Carly had a fight," the boy answered, walking closer to Sam. "Why aren't you and Brad dancing or kissing or something?"

"I don't need yo riding me," the blond shot back. "Carly's giving me enough of that. Look, just get lost."

"...Carly didn't have me find you," Freddie said, taking another step closer to his friend. "I just don't get why you're doing this to yourself. You've never been afraid of anything. Why is Brad so different?"

"Don't you get it?" Sam shot back, her voice growing louder and angry. "I don't love Brad!"

"Well my machine said you're in true love with someone," the boy retorted. "And you hate me!" Freddie held back laughter.

Sam stared at the cement below her feet, then looked up, growing terrified. "...I never said I hated you," she finally said, her voice shy. The girl stood up, and stared into the sky. "I just...There's nothing there for me."

"Sam, you're being stupid," Freddie said, growing upset. "If I found someone I felt good around, you know I'd be willing to take a chance. I'd make a move. What's stopping you?"

The blond girl stood up. Normally, Freddie would be dead by now; this kind of disrespect meant death to any boy or girl. Things were different this time, though. Sam stepped closer to her friend. The two looked at one another, then Sam pressed her lips into Freddie's, and felt at ease.

Carly's jaw dropped, unable to believe what she was seeing. _Freddie? _she asked herself.

The two pulled apart, their eyes dreamily glazed over. "Wow," Sam said, taken back.

Freddie couldn't talk; he just stared at Sam. For so long, they'd been somewhere between friends and hated enemies. But this...this changed everything. "Wow," the boy said, chuckling a little. It felt so amazing; finally, he'd found someone he cared for who cared back. Maybe this would this would make everything better.

"Does this mean we're..." Sam began, confused.

"I think so," Freddie answered, equally dazed and puzzled. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, nodding slightly. "I think it is." The two wrapped their arms around one another, and held the other close to their heart. This was, without a doubt, the greatest night either teenager had ever experienced.

**Dedicated to the moment I'll never have. Go SEDDIE!**


End file.
